kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumina Blankenheim
Lumina Blankenheim Also known as Jenma, mainly by her twin sister is a agent of the Kingdom Hearts 3DDDD Wikia, Lumina helps her friends and family anyway she can and is very kind to everyone, but shows a sadistic side when becomes enraged by someone and is considered to be much like Larxene from the Kingdom Hearts series. Is number 12 of Organization XIII. Info/Appearence Lumina Blankenheim the Goddess of Insanity, she has shoulder length snowwhite hair that has red highlights in it, along with pale skin and sea green eyes that can change to Blood red or Hazelnut brown. She usually wears a black t-shirt or grey t-shirt, and wears a white hoodie with angel wings on the back of it that she cherishes very much, she is usually seen wearing jeans or shorts or skirts*depending on the weather, season ETC ETC. (looks like the girl i the pic up there ^) Insanity Persona: Looks exactly like the girl from the pic > info: she lives with her father Reborn, and little brother ike and also lives with her twin sister jiko and daughter Gazelle, she is close to her family and friends and gets pissed if they get hurt. Differences between her Insane and sane side Mijimena (insanity side): Hates everyone and everything but Lumina Prefers Steak over sweets, doesnt like sweets at all main magic is Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic likes to destroy protective of Lumina not known to everyone but Lumina, Mijimena actually likes cute things main weapon is a Claymore made from her own blood likes listening to metal music like MCR Mijimena will protect Luminas children and family Lumina (Sane side): will protect her friends and family no matter what. Prefers sweets and ramen Main Magic is Blood Dragon Slayer Magic prefers to write, draw and play games protective of family and of Mijimena main weapon is her Storm Regalia likes cats even if their demons like Cuddles. Lumina actually has a sadistic side to her but keeps that hidden likes japanese music, metal and bands like slipknot Background This was before Reborn adopted me and i became his daughter) Luminas mom and dad Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim married at age 21 and had Lumina 9 months later, when jasmine gave birth to her both Adam and Jasmime were surprised that their daughter had snow white hair and pale skin but her eyes were sea green. They decided to name her Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim, though the fact she was pale but had green eyes still surprised them and they being underground doctors (Yes Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim were underground doctors) wanted to find out why, though they didnt know their daughter also bore a rare ability no one in the family had. 5 years later after Lumina turned 5 she was outside playing on the swing but while she was swinging she fell off of the swing and slammed into the ground really hard and cut her leg up and broke her arm and she began to cry, her father Adam heard her and ran outside and ran over to Lumina and wondered why she was crying, though he noticed some blood on her leg and picked Lumina up asking why she was crying. Lumina told her father that she fell off the swing and hit the ground breaking her arm and cutting her leg up, but her father told her that she was fine then he picked her up and walked inside to clean up the mud and grass that was on her legs. 2 years later Jasmine took lumina with her to the city to get supplies and while they were at the mall getting food and clothes and medicine, robbers decided to well hold everyone in the mall hostage. One of the robbers had their arm around Luminas throat and had a pistol aimed at her head demanding they get 900,000,000 Million, Lumina cried while this happened and suddenly everything just...went blank, 5 mins later she woke up with blades made out of her own blood coming out of the sides of her arms and her mother looked at Lumina scared. Jasmine brought Lumina back home and ran to the lab where Adam was patching up someone who had been shot in the shoulder, Jasmine told Adam bout what happened and he dropped the scalpal that was in his hand looking surprised bout hearing that Lumina had manipulated her blood. Adam stopped freaking out and walked upstairs to study Lumina because he wanted to find out more then anything now what that power was, he saw Lumina was crying on the couch because she thought Jasmine was mad at her, Adam forgot about studying his daughter and he hugged her telling her that it was all right. Lumina thought her mom was mad at her still but then her mother walked upstairs and hugged her too, though some part of her mom was still scared of Lumina. Lumina named the blood power she used back at the Mall, Branch of Sin because she remembered 2 days later that she had manipulated her blood and killed the robbers and she thought the name suited it. Lumina tried running away because she was scared she'd kill her parents with this sinful power but everytime she tried to she was found by the guys who worked for her parents and they brought her back. At age 10 Jasmine taught Lumina bout medicine, and jasmine found out that her daughter was actually as good as adam was at it, 2 yrs later lumina had become as good at medicine and healing as good as Adam and Jasmine were and was soon taught how to make poison. Adam did research on the blood power that his daughter was cursed with but even though he looked through many books even the oldest book on their family he didnt find anything bout the blood power and wondered why she was cursed with this, upstairs in the living room Jasmine was watching Lumina use her blood powers to see if she could find out anything but all she learned was that the powers was Lumina using her blood. One day someone visited the Blankenheim house the person was a woman who was 4 years older then Lumina was but the woman looked almost exactly like her both of them had snow white hair, pale skin because of this Lumina thought they were twins despite the fact the person visiting was older then her, the visiter picked Lumina up easily as if she weighed nothing and asked her what her name was, Lumina told the visitor her name was Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim and the visitor introduced her self as Jigoku Gernoid but Lumina decided to call her Jiko since at the time she didnt know how to say Jigoku and also thought Jiko sounded cooler. Adam walked over to Jiko and greeted her see and then told Lumina to run off and play which she did anyway, Adam and Jasmine knew Jiko because she had helped them many of times though Adam invited her over not to have a friendly chitchat it was mainly to ask if she could help Adam and Jasmine find out bout why their daughter was able to manipulate her blood, Jiko agreed to help them though she didnt feel right bout experimenting on Lumina, but a bit of her was curious about the blood ability and instant regeneration that adam and jasmines daughter bore. Jiko could sense that Luminas insanity was beginning to grow every time she used the power of branch of sin and was worried for her because she didnt want her to go insane, though while Luminas insanity was growing at the same time behind the scene Adam Blankenheim was having an affair with one of his helpers. This lasted for a years, though one day Jasmine got home early and walked into the lab only to see Adam and his helper, seeing this Jasmine ran away and Adam ran after her but he couldnt find her for some reason, then at at midnight jasmine snuck back into the house and walked into Luminas room and shook her awake. When Lumina woke up jasmine told the half asleep Lumina to help her murder Adam and threatened to kill both her and Adam if she didnt, Lumina agreed out of fear and then jasmine handed her a knife and they snuck into a sleeping Adams room, Where Jasmine pulled the covers away which woke the father up and then both Lumina and jasmine began to stab Adam till he died completely, the guilt was devouring Lumina and as she looked at her mother she felt like the person infront of her wasnt her kind mother from her past it was someone else and then something in her snapped and before she knew it a blade made of blood exploded out of Luminas arm and she charged at her mother and began to cut her mother up into pieces. the person killing jasmine wasnt Lumina it was her insanity side which laughed while killing the damned mother, as she finished the insanity side proceeded to devour the mother , afterwards Lumina changed back into herself and she fell to her knees and began to cry because she had watched her insanity take control and murder her mother, she got cleaned up and changed into a dress that she had gotten for her last birthday then proceeded to walk outside and sat down on her favorite swing staring at the full moon. The full moon which is both a blessing and a curse Lumina proceeded to say to herself and afterwards she began to sing the song of death while she swinging on her favorite swing, While she began to swing a familiar person walks over to Lumina and said So their pretty much both dead now? Lumina nodded and the person walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Lumina looked behind her and noticed it was Jigoku, a tear ran down Luminas cheek and Jiko asked her if she wanted to stay with her, Lumina proceeded to nod. Jiko smiled and the two became twin sisters though, to this day Lumina misses Adam and Jasmine and wishes they hadnt died but shes happy with her new life because she met many different people, and made many different friends. Family/Friends Luminas family and friends lol, im only listing friends on this wikia, so yeah sorry it would take WAY too long to list everyone from all the other wikias im friends with: Jiko - Luminas twin sister, and the Goddess of Insanity too,and one of her best friends Kuru gunso - Luminas ex husband and best friend, one of her oldest friends Jj - Luminas daughter and best friend and one of her oldest friends, likes to joke be mean to her. Org- best friend who Lumina likes to joke bout his old age and one of her oldest friends Max - Luminas best friend and one of her oldest friends Skar - Luminas friend who she likes dueling or cardfighting against Rose-chan - Luminas girlfriend/wife who she cares for alot and is also an awesome as hell person Teen - Luminas best friend who she likes rp dueling against Aki - Luminas son and kuru's relative/friend Kat - Luminas daughter Wolf - Luminas son whose a demon wolf Chrissy - Luminas best friend who she likes to rp with or talk to Niko - someone Lumina can talk to spiritually without feeling like a dumbass, and her friend Jade - Luminas best friend she likes to talk to over fb Blaze - Lumina's sister/ friend who is also a docter Peepers - Luminas friend who she likes to talk to bout fish or pokemon Danny - an old friend of Lumina's Shot - Lumina's perverted friend lol Caring - Lumina's neice and friend Rina - one of Lumina's newest friends who she has a rivalry with lol Anna- Luminas best friend and sister whose an amazing artist Gazelle Blankenheim - Lumina's daughter who is a demigod and also married to Kaito Roberta Blankenheim - Luminas daughter who was recently revived and she couldnt be happier bout this *means it lol* Namine Blankenheim - Kuru and Lumina's daughter who lives with Lumina till they resolve things Poofsy - Lumina's pet fairy kitty who is a badass lol Cuddles - Lumina's pet demon kitty who is also a badass Ulti (ultimate carnage) - Luminas friend whose also helped KH as much as org, jj, teen and everyone as Actives/Passives As you can see from this uhm i have alot of Support skills uhm this is because as Rei Takashima from Deadman Wonderland once explained to Tamaki uhm "an adult can handle losing 2 liters of blood, a kid his size will fall into shock if he loses more then a liter and a half" and if what happens after that is "nothing they die". See why i have so much support skills now? Though i tend to switch from skill to skill so i dont have to worry much bout losing all my blood Active skills:: Bloody Queen: The newest form of my Blood dragon slayer magic. This power has both my blood dragon slayer magic and my Goddess powers combined together Blood dragon slayer magic: After becoming Reborns daughter and becoming Ikes sister I began to gain the ability to wield my blood in ways I couldn’t with Branch of Sin. Nothingness: The ability to make something from nothing and to erase something into nothing, This skill...well its a bit hard to explain but pretty much you can create anything. Incase an opponent copies this skill i set up a counter measure HENCE the 7th flame of Hell Lucifers ability to burn away nothingness. Deaths Shadow : By manipulating the Shadows i can summons shadows to fight my opponent with me but the cost of this is that they also viciously attacks my sanity till though no worries on this since I'm the Goddess of Insanity. Shadow Lightning: a dark version of any lightning base spell from any RPG or Anime * Greater magic: Shadow lightning: a 6th tier spell thats stronger then normal Shadow lightning * Giga Magic: Shadow dragon lightning chain: An 8th tier spell thats the strongest of the shadow lightning spells, see this spell once cast creates a dragon made out of ligtning that chases its opponent till it kills that person * Superior magic: Shadow Earth: a dark version of any Earth base spell from any RPG or Anime * Greater Magic: Shadow Earth glaive: a 6th tier spell that creates a road of spiky rocks that are sharper then any sword known to this world, the road follows the opponent though its limit is 20 klicks * Giga magic: shadow earth gravity creation: an 8th tier spell that creates a giant sphere made out of earth above the target *in a 10 mile radius* and it rains rocks down upon that target. * Superior magic: Shadow Water: a dark version of any water base spell from any RPG or anime * Greater Magic: Shadow water dragon: a 6th tier spell that creates a dragon made out of water that chases after the target upon creation though this dragon has a limit of 20 mile radius * Giga Magic: Hell tsunami: an 8th tier magic spell that creates a huge tsunami * Superior magic: Shadow Fire: the flames of Hell * greater magic: hell fire Belphegor: a 7th tier spell that creates a cloak made out of black fire that nullifies any magic spell thrown at me * Giga magic: chaotic hell fire Sins: a 10th tier spell that is a combination of all 7 flames of hell that can burn away nothingness or any enemy who stands infront of the caster. Cannot be used against other Gods/Goddesses who're your family. * superior magic: Shadow Wind: a dark version of any wind base spell from any RPG or Anime * Greater magic: Shadow storm: a 6th tier spell that creates a storm from fierce wind that can slice an enemy to pieces * giga magic: Chaotic tornado: an 8th tier spell that creates a tornado as strong as teens which destroys all in its path but only up to 10 miles as its radius. * Superior magic: Flames of Hell: These are flames born from the flames of Hell that can burn even the 7 sins, uhm each flame has a different power and a different form and embodies a different sin within it. I cant use any other kind of flames except the Seven flames of hell. Satans Blaze (Blue Fire) *Description: A flame spirit of hell *abilities: these flames create blue fire which cant be extinguished. *Sin: Wrath Belphegor (Black Fire) *description: The black flame of the Netherworld *abilities: To Erase powers *Sin: Sloth Mammon ( Blue+Yellow flames that become Green fire) *description: The dichromatic flame of the Netherworld *abilities: the blue flamberge generates heat while the yellow flamberge generates cold. when swung togethor they create a heated whirlwind from the combined elements. *Sin: Greed Beelzebub (Colorless Flames) *description: Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory *Abilities: these flames are hotter then Hell itself while invisible these flames burn all that is touched except for allies. *Sin: Gluttony Leviathan (Silver Flames) *Description: Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades *abilities: these flames manipulate heat and when they attack a person they steal all heat from the persons body and freeze them for eternity *Sin: Envy Asmodeus ( Several different colored flames) *Description: Irisdescent Explosive Flame of Hell *Abilities: When someone is hit with asmodeus they are trapped within an illusion of Lust forever while their body burns forever *Sin: Lust Lucifer (Crimson Flames) *Description: Red flame that looks like an upgraded version of Wrath *Abilities: These flames combine with all 7 flames of Hell to burn away anything even nothingness. *Sin: Pride The south flames: I can only use the southern flames because it uses up a ton of magic to use. Satans Wrath: Being the first flame this flame has become the southern flames, the flames here revive anyone I’ve ever killed with my flames. If used for too long you run the risk of using up all your magic and also evoking your lost form or code:end Leviathan curse: Upon infusing a weapon with the flames of Leviathan, by swinging it I can create a wave of Silver flames that upon impact will erase the heat from whoever is touched by them’s body and freeze them forever. The wave doesn’t go very far Mammons Greed: upon infusing a weapon with the twin flames of Mammon by stabbing the weapon into the ground I can create explosions in a close range. Satans pride: upon infusing owls eyeballs with the blue flames of Satans blaze when the bombs collide with someone and explode the opponent will be be erased from existence because of the flames, this will only work if the flames/bombs touch the opponent but also can be nullified by fire magic, holy flame magic or water magic. Asmodeus’ love: with this the irisdescent flames of hell can take on many different forms and even become a sphere of flames, a bomb made of fire, a lazer beam made of fire or even make missiles made of flames. This is really up to the user of these flames and their imagination. This skill is called this because love takes on many forms and because of this Asmodeus’ love can change form when used. Belphegor’s Punishment: Upon infusing the flames of Belphegor with any weapon just by slicing my opponent I can nullify my opponents armor that’s created by their power, or a shield they create using either an aura type power or by a elemental type power or etc and also if my opponent sends an attack at me or uses a weapon created from their power. This can’t nullify illusion abilities or abilities that mess with someone mentally. Blood Cross: by using my own blood i can create mini demon like crosses that fly at super sonic speeds and can slice or kill someone before they know it. I can also use these as weapons without sending them flying at my opponent Ethereal Blast: a spell that i can only use if Jiko and i combine our powers to create, this spell has a huge hit range and can deal massive damage. Passive Skills: Energy Mastery: with this ability i can control any type of energy that exist in this realm True Darkness: With this support skill i can manipulate and control the darkness anyway i wish True Frenzy: if im bleeding Alot while in a fight i go into a frenzy which boosts all of my blood actives/Passives power by 100% though i go into a frenzy when this activates. Bloody Copy: This support skill is a bit odd. Uhm by killing someone and drinking their blood i can copy 1 of their skills if i so wish even if its a support skill. This of course is temporary. Beelzebubs hunger: This power lets me copy any spell used against me and turn it into a copy, this can only copy a power one at a time and it depends on which skill since it can’t copy holy fire, weapon based skills, or water skills. This power’s called this because Beelzebub is the demon who represents Gluttony and so this skill represents how it hungers after everything. Kido: i have captain class mastery over kido lol Silence: a spell that cancels spells that are below tier 5 Accel: this spell boosts my speed but i cannot use any magic while using this spell Bloody Creation: with this i can use my blood to create animals. Twin Dragon: with this i can create a copy of me using my blood Angellic Dance; with this skill while bleeding and my bloods on the ground or walls i can use that blood to form any of my blood. Demonic Dance: with this skill if my opponents blood is on the ground and walls I can manipulate that blood and use it for any of my blood attacks, even Blood dragons roar. Reverse Guard: a shield that reflect all attacks thrown at me, its a vector that is set to automatic though this skill has flaws. Now if you've seen the anime To Aru Majutsu no Index or a certain magical index then you know how Accelerators Vector ability works: This skill revolves around the need to be able to calculate. You need to be calculating 100% of the time when using this skill meaning you cant be using 1 skill and while in the middle of it with an enemy running at you or while someone has a gun aimed at you use Reverse Guard. Despite this flaw it is a really powerful shield and if you know how to use it then you use its abilities in ways not seen in a Certain Magical Index. * Plasma: see i can manipulate the wind using Reverse Guard and use it to create a high volt of plasma base damage lol * reverse Wind: by redirecting and compressing the wind while using Reverse Guard i can create a storm thats strong enough to lift people off of the ground * Reverse Gravity: with this by cancelling the vector of gravity and or the wind and using the wind to create wings on my back i can fly at my opponent at super sonic speeds * Reverse Death: Simply by touching my opponent if their a lesser being I can either Kill them by reversing their blood AND or making their blood cells explode, THIS can be used to close your own wounds if your hurt * Reverse Heat: By removing the vector for heat in a system I can cause a set area to freeze. * Reverse Attack: By manipulating the vector around an attack I can send the attack meant for me at someone else. * Reverse Sound: by manipulating the vector around me I can turn sound off so that i cant hear anyone or be effected by sound based attacks I of course can toggle this ability on/off if i wish lol * Reverse Flow: by manipulating and removing the vectors around teleportation users i can ultimately change when and where they'll teleport to and cause them to appear where I desire. * Reverse Time: by manipulating the vectors around time-space i can use it to my advantage Absorb: with this ability i can absorb a lesser being or a soul trapped in hell to Either heal myself or gain their abilities True Hell: This ability lets me use the true power of hell to its fullest and manipulate it anyway i desire Eternal Life: the ability that lets me live forever even if im given a mortal wound Black Blood: This skills was gained after becoming a blood dragon slayer, when I first gained this power I couldn’t use the black blood for longer then 5 mins before it wasted half of my magic already. I can use it for as long as I wish but if its longer then 24 hours I lose all my magic and wont regain it for 24 hours. With this it becomes harder to kill me , it can heal wounds or give me a boost in strength so its pretty much a blood dragon slayers best support skill Crimson Dance: you remember that episode of Avatar the last air bender? The one with Hana who taught Katara blood bending? This ability can be both a support skill and an attack skill, uhm for support it can help you with someone who has a blood clot, it can also help if someones heart had just stop and are about to die i can manipulate their blood so the heart starts beating again, and it can be big help if someones bleeding internally. For the attack half you can boil the blood in someones body, or crush/disrupt an internal organ in the persons body, and finally you can rip the blood out of someones body and use it for food. This skill isnt as OP as you believe 1: i can only use it at full power during a full moon because if i use it outside of a full moon i cannot control someone for very long, 2: this skill is practically useless against people who dont have any blood inside of their bodies and 3: if you use this skill uhm you run a HUGE risk of killing someone by complete accident. Instant regeneration: my wounds heal within seconds. i dont use this in fight. Blood devouring: if im near blood *thats not my own* my magical power gains a boost and so does my speed and i can regain the magic i lost during a fight. Uhm it also boost any skill that involve my blood though its also a form of food/water for me and it stops me from aging so its my own personal fountain of youth lol You’d think this would be GREAT right? Wrong the downside to this is I lose my sanity, uhm…and if I become addicted to blood i become within a sense a vampire like Alucard also if I become addicted to blood and don’t drink it everyday I go through Withdrawal and pretty much “I don’t need it…I don’t need it…I definitely don’t need it…..I NEEED IIIIITT!” *spongebob reference*. I don’t drink blood and try to stay away from it so that im not tempted to use blood devouring. All Fiction: All Fiction makes it so i can mess with reality and make anything used against me into nothing though once i use All fiction the thing i erased is gone forever like wounds or my own death or anyone elses death. Trivia *Lumina and Mijimena are both the 3rd Alice * Shrimp flavored ramen is my favorite kind of ramen but i prefer spicy ramen that has fish cake slices in it and also has seaweed in it, I dont know why but it taste amazing like that *I call myself the Silver Thorn Queen because in all honesty i got the title from my favorite card in the entire card fight vanguard series and her name is Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse" *tends to write and draw when bored out of her mind. *Luminas favorite song is Dont Look Back by Rummy Labyrinth * The name Lumina Blankenheim is a combination of Margarita Blankenheim and Lumina from FF13 Lightnings return * for those who dont know my old name use to be Yomi which meant land of the dead in japanese